1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display control systems and methods, display control apparatuses and methods, and programs. More specifically, the present invention relates to a display control system and method, a display control apparatus and method, and a program for allowing a user to easily record information of interest displayed on any of a plurality of displays and to display the recorded information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, multi-display technology has become available. The multi-display technology allows different images to be displayed on multiple display devices of a multi-display apparatus arranged vertically or horizontally in the same orientation. Further, such multiple display devices can be used in combination to display a single image in an enlarged scale, or a divided image can be displayed with a desired size (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-289866).
Such a multi-display apparatus provides a “zapping” function once users move their line of sight while viewing programs. Users can browse through many programs by moving their line of sight, and can therefore easily find information of interest.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-213486 discloses an image processing apparatus for controlling a process for detecting a user's line of sight and selecting an image corresponding to the detected line of sight from among a plurality of images displayed on display means.
In general, display devices have a “memo” function. Users press a memo button provided on a remote controller or the like when information of interest is displayed on the display devices, thereby storing the information in a memory. In particular, display devices further having a zoom display function allow any small and illegible part of an image to be stored using the memo function so that the stored part can be enlarged and displayed later using the zoom display function. Therefore, the memo function may be highly demanded.